Survival Training in the Wild (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Survival Training in the Wild. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends are about to learn Survival Training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor. Princess Yuna: (placing her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her saddlebags) I'm all packed, Tigatron. Tigatron: What's the status, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Let's see. Compass, Check. GPS, Check. Map, Double Check. Grubber: And... I've packed all the snacks for the road. Soon enough, They set off on their journey for survival training. Later, They arrived in the deep jungle of South America in Brazil. Pound Cake: So, Why're we here? Airazor: To learn how to survive. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: For starters, Look up on what kinds of fruits are safe to eat in the wild. Nyx: Okay. Just as Honker look up on one of his books, He found what he's looking for. Honker Muddlefoot: Look what I found. Grubber: What'd ya find, Honker? Honker Muddlefoot: I've found bananas. So, Grubber packed a few packs of bananas for the journey through the amazon. Grubber: Got 'em. Tigatron: Don't eat them all, Grubber. That's all part of the survival. Grubber: Oh, Right. Sorry. At last, They travel through the Jungle. Soon enough, Tigatron and Airazor begin their test on Yuna and her friends. Airazor: Perfect timing, Young ones. Vanellope von Schweetz: What's the first thing to do for survival? Tigatron: Well, You'll have to travel through the jungle to avoid predatory animals such as jaguars, maned wolves, pumas, margays, ocelots, piranhas, caimans and anacondas. Princess Flurry Heart: You got it. So, They went on through the tropical rainforest. As they all went exploring, Honker notice something. Honker Muddlefoot: Dipper, Watch your step! Dipper Pines: (avoid a poison dart frog) Whoa! Just as Dipper stepped well clear away from the poison dart frog, Honker looked at it's color. Honker Muddlefoot: That's the golden poison arrow frog, A frog that toxic to touch can kill over thousands of people. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Very good, Honker. Just then, A jaguar was on the hunt as Yuna prepared herself. Princess Yuna: Back away, Kitty Cat! But the jaguar didn't attack Yuna, She was backing away a bit. Princess Yuna: It's okay. Slowly. Then, She started to nuzzle Yuna. Grubber: Wow! Did ya see that, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I saw that, Grubber. Princess Yuna: It's okay, This jaguar isn't hurting anyone or anypony. Bubba the Cave Duck: Yuna tame jaguar, Jaguar not bad kitty no more. Princess Yuna: You said it, Bubba. Then out of nowhere, Jaguar cubs appeared from behind the bushes and right to it's mother. Mabel Pines: Look! Jaguar cubs! Webby Vanderquack: They're so adorable. Yuna knew that the mother was protect her cubs, She even knew how tamed she was with them. Later, They came to the Desert how to get to the Jungle with fewer food and drinks at once. Airazor: Here we are, The desert. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: For your next challenge of survival, You're gonna have to travel with few food and water. Brownie: Water... water... As Dipper shared his water with Brownie, He was able to drink plenty without drinking the whole thing. Brownie: What a relief. Dipper Pines: Come on, Let's keep moving while we still can. Nyx: Right. And soon enough, They finally reached the jungle with fresh drinking water. Snowdrop: Finally, Refreshed with cooling water at last. Princess Yuna: You said it, Snowdrop. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225